Access control systems can be used to exert control over who can interact with a resource. For example, an access control system may be implemented to control access to resources such as buildings, rooms, and/or computers. Recently, individual security cards have been increasingly used in connection with physical security systems for access control. The security cards may be used to monitor and/or control access to physical facilities by interfacing the security cards with access control device equipment deployed at various locations within and/or surrounding the facility.
Although previous access control systems can be adequate when used as intended, tailgating can circumvent such security measures. In the physical security domain, tailgating can be defined as bypassing access control devices or other checkpoints to gain entry into a restricted area, for example by an unauthorized individual following an authorized individual into a restricted area. In such situations, the authorized individual can allow other individuals in by holding the door open and/or by failing to secure the door after passing through, for example. Tailgating constitutes a serious gap in access control security.